We Have Each Other
by Daedalic
Summary: Nine years after Clary lived with abusive Valentine and nine years after meeting Jace, both have settled down and are beginning to start a family. Her sister Phin, no longer a child, poses even more problems for Clary. Will they both push each other to the limit? And what of Phin's new boyfriend? Or the boy that was left behind at one of Clary's concerts? SEQUEL TO TROUBLEMAKER.
1. WEDDINGS

_**This is Chapter One of the sequel to Troublemaker. I suggest you read my other story first, as it may be confusing otherwise! Again, the baby name suggestions are still wanted! (two twin girls)**_

I breathe in deeply, trying to calm my tremors. Izzy flutters around, putting finishing touches into my _already_ pristine hair and make-up.

"You'll be fine," she chants, as if it's her mantra. I smile at her, nodding.

"I know."

"But you're still nervous?" she asks knowingly, brushing up on her own immaculate appearance. She looks stunning in her deep purple bridesmaid dress, co-ordinating with my sister and the others to perfection.

"Of course I am, it's not every day that you get married!" I point out, nervously fidgeting.

"Well, you may as well enjoy it then, so no fretting," she tries to soothe me, "and anyway, I'm sure Jace thinks you're gorgeous in anything. I'm sure he'll almost faint when he sees you gliding _gracefully_ down the aisle."

"Come on, let's be realistic here. I will stumble and then-"

"Clarissa, no!" Magnus scolds me, coming into our little dressing room where we're waiting to go in. "You are elegant and graceful and this will be the most perfect day of your life,"

"Exactly!" Izzy exclaims. "Listen to twinkle toes."

Phin comes running back from the toilets into the room, almost knocking Luke out the way as he comes through the door.

"Don't worry so much," she says, rolling her eyes. She still has to look up to see me, but only by a few inches. She has been growing fast for years, and even as a twelve year old it's obvious she's going to outgrow me.

"We're ready," Luke announces, coming to stand by my side. "You look beautiful," he adds, making me blush slightly.

"Oh that's my cue!" Magnus squeals, grabbing the basket of petals before prancing out of the door and presumably down the aisle. I imagine him throwing the petals around and smile.

Izzy grabs Maia, Ella and Phin, all of whom I made my other bridesmaids and walks out of the doors and, most likely, struts elegantly down the aisle after Magnus.

"Ready?" Luke asks, holding his arm out to me. I nod, feeling my heart pound through my chest. My dress is simple, but beautiful all the same. Its simplicity means that there aren't any trails for me to trip over, but I still feel like I'm going to crash onto my face any moment. The doors open and people stand, but I ignore them as my nerves set in and instead stare at the man at the end of the aisle. Jace. My Jace. He looks extraordinarily handsome in his fetching tux and hair perfectly styled. He has aged well since he was sixteen and four years on has only made him even more breath-taking. He smiles at me warmly, assuring me we're okay. It feels like forever as I walk towards him, trying to forget that all eyes were on me. When I finally reach the end of the aisle, Luke gives me away and I stand next to Jace, who grabs my hand.

Alec winks at us and I smile. Jace's comforting hand makes me relax more and I breathe out. The audience is really rather small, just consisting of Seb, Imogen Herondale, the Lightwoods (with a few of their close cousins) and a few of our other friends like Jordon. Seeing as my side would be completely empty, we decided to disperse the guests equally between the two sides. After all, we are going to share a family anyway.

"I love you," Jace whispers in my ear as Magnus readies himself as the vicar. He was officially ordained on one very drunken night in Vegas (nobody thought to ask for more details).

"We are gathered here today," Magnus begins, "to witness the entanglement of two such promising individuals. It is an honour, as their manager, to be marrying them today." A little glittery tear escapes his eye. "Yada, yada, yada…" he says, flicking through the Bible in his hands, "Ah! Genesis 15: The Lord answered, "Bring me a heifer three years old, a she-goat, three years old, a ram three years old, a turtle dove and a young pigeon…whoops, sorry! Wrong reading."

Our small audience laughs and Jace rolls his eyes at him. I can't help but giggle at the whole thing. Magnus then proceeds to actually read the correct Bible reading, although he also manages to forget half the vows and makes them up. I mean, they were still sweet, but… we could easily have filled in the gaps ourselves. Max, now also twelve, presents us with the beautiful matching rings we have both chosen.

"Do you, Clarissa Adele Fairchild, take Jonathon Christopher Herondale-Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Magnus says, beaming widely.

"I do," I say, squeezing Jace's hand.

"Do you, Jonathon Christopher Herondale-Lightwood, take Clarissa Adele Fairchild to be your lawfully wedded husb-_wife_?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And he does, engulfing me in a rather more steamy kiss than I would usually allow it public. But it's Jace, and he can pull anything off. The audience cheer and I glance back to see most people teary eyed.

* * *

><p>"Speech! Speech!" the crowd at the reception demand. Magnus pushes Alec up, who daintily stands up and addressees the crowd.<p>

"I would just like to say a few words to embarrass my dear brother Jonathon. Did anyone here know that Jace once asked for a spaghetti bath for his birthday?" That got a few laughs from everyone, and I kissed Jace on his very bright red cheeks. "Or dare I mention his biggest fears of all?" Jace shook his head, "Now, let me tell you a bit about this fierce and deadly creature. We've all seen one, they invade our parks and 'tyrannize' our children. Ducks, everyone. Ducks are the sole source of evil in this world," Jace nods his head in agreement. "We all know it'll be Clary who'll have to save Jace from these vile abominations, as life threatening as they are." I laughed and winked at Jace, who was pouting. "I'm afraid there is not any duck on the menu." He paused for a minute. "On a serious note, I would like to congratulate both Jace and Clary, who have been both intolerable and inseparable through the years. No-one can deny the bond they share that we all hope will only strengthen in their marriage." He holds up his glass, "To Clary and Jace,"

We raise a toast, then Jace rises to his feet and clears his throat.

"I shall start my speech with a piece of advice for all you vulnerable people: _Never trust a duck," _he says very seriously, before continuing after the laughter has died down."I am very honoured that you could all join us today in celebrating the day I get married to the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I don't think I can ever be classed as in her league, but I know I will always try to be the best husband I can. And then of course, the best father to her children," he winks at me and I blush. "It seems like only yesterday when she said yes. Four years has done us well," he says, smiling down at me, "And so I would just like to thank you all for supporting us through everything and hope that we can all make more memories together in the future. I have no wish to have them with any other than those of us in this room. I would like to thank Maryse, Imogen and Ella especially for all you have done for us. Here's to you, my beautiful wife and the future,"

When he sits down I couldn't not give him a big kiss. He smiles.

"That almost made it worth all the worry,"

I roll my eyes. It's now Luke's turn to make the final speech.

"It is the biggest honour I have ever received to be the one chosen by Clary to give her away. I fear I have spent far less time with both Jace and Clary than I ever want to. The love that those two have for each other is admirable and I wish no better husband or wife for either of them. I hope in time they will be starting their own family on their own, and I'm sure they will make the best parents. Although, of course, I still think Clary is far too young to be dating," he jokes and I laugh. "Here's to them and to all the people that could not make it today,"

I nod, tears welling up as we make the third toast. Then Phin stands up expectantly.

"I-er-I want to say thank you to Clary for always being there for me and I want to wish her and Jace all the best. I would really like a niece as well," she hints, "Clary has always been my role model and I would never have it any other way. She is brave and confident and kind. She is all the family I ever needed," she finishes and then sits back down hastily. This time I can't stop the tears.

* * *

><p>"My lady, may I have the first dance," Jace asks, bowing in front of me.<p>

"You may," I agree, letting him lead me out onto the floor. The music starts and I smile as I realise that it is the song we first sang together in that music lessons eons ago. He puts his hands around my waist and I rest mine on his shoulder, letting him lead be gracefully around the room. I still can't believe this man in front of me ever agreed to marry me. Jace. Jace is my husband. I smile uncontrollably and press closer into Jace, savouring every moment I can.

* * *

><p>"Urgh, I'm exhausted!" Izzy exclaims, collapsing onto my bed.<p>

"Tell me about it!" I agree, flopping down next to her. I close my eyes as she groans. "I shouldn't have agreed to take so many shots, it's Magnus' fault,"

I laugh. It had been an awesome party afterwards.

"Clary…" Izzy says, half asleep. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"Oh!" I exclaim shooting up. "You're _meant_ to be helping me pack for the honeymoon,"

"Oh yeah….one minute," and then she's gone, already asleep.

I sigh, I guess I'll just pack myself. Although, first I struggle out of my wedding dress and into a more comfortable but stylish one that Izzy had picked out. Once I'm comfortable, I stand in front of the wardrobe with a huff. Izzy was meant to help because I have no idea where I'm going.

"Izzy! Wake up!" I whisper-shout shaking my step-sister. She groans but doesn't stir. I sigh, before grabbing the glass of water off my nightstand and dumping it over her head. She gasps and sits up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Help me pack!"

"Oh, yes! Right. Of course," she agrees and helps me pick out the outfits.

"Jace is going to love this!" Izzy says suggestively picking out something from the back of my wardrobe I had no idea was there.

"IZZY!" I screech, ripping it away from her and throwing the very skimpy dress back into the depths of hell from whence it came. My cheeks blazing red.

"But, Clary it's your _honeymoon!_" Izzy points out, exasperated.

"_My _honeymoon! Not yours!"

"It was just as suggestion!" she says, defensive. "Jace would appreciate it," she mutters under her breath.  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"Nothing, nothing!" she says brightly, throwing my converses into the bag.


	2. BABIES

"HELLOOOO VEGAS!" Jace yells to the crowd, getting them all pumped up. It's our twentieth night on a tour which, so far, has been mindboggling. We started this tour a few months after our honeymoon and boy did I not expect to have this many fans in my short few years of singing. Phin came along to, as we're like a package deal. Besides, she and I did a few songs together on my first album.

My husband looks as hot as ever and I can see all the crowds swooning over him. Soon it's my turn to go on and the crowds are deafening, hundreds fans screaming at me. It's hard to digest that they're all here for us.

I practically fall off my bunk as the tour bus comes to a sudden halt. My stomach twists with nausea, so I stumble to the bathroom and unfortunately heave into the toilet.

"Clary?" I hear Jace behind me and groan before heaving again. His hands come to my hair to keep it out the way, for which I'm grateful. When I'm done I flush and rinse out my mouth, Jace gazing at me with concern.

"Are you alright? Did you eat something bad…or…?" he questions, leading me over to the sofas at the back of the bus.

"I don't know," I mumble. "I'm pretty sure we ate the same thing."

"Well, I sure hope you're alright," he says, running his fingers through my hair comfortingly.

"Me too," I agree, snuggling my face into his shoulder.

"Nice to see you kids up bright and early!" Magnus exclaims, walking into the room with a dazzling smile and an even more dazzling shirt. "Good thing too, seeing as you have a sound check in an hour,"

I groan again, burrowing my face further into Jace's neck.

"Is she alright?" Magnus asks. "She looks a little pale."

"I'm fine," I grumble.

* * *

><p>"Clary, that wasn't quite in sync. Can you run through that again?" Magnus asks.<p>

"It was fine!" I snap back, suddenly angry. He raises his eyebrows.

"Just one more time, please."

"Okay," I agree, unsure as to where the sudden irritation came from. Magnus always asks for things like this.

"Clary," Isabelle, who is our make up artisit, says as she comes to sit next to me, where I _was_ having some alone time on the bus. "You've been quite sick in the mornings recently haven't you?" she asks a little timidly. I nod. "…and you've been kind of moody too..."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, maybe, just- okay, don't be mad at me, but try this," she says, throwing some kind of box at me. It lands in my lap and I pick it up.  
>"A pregnancy test!?" I ask incredulously.<p>

"Well yeah, I mean you and Jace have had sex right?"

I blush, feeling the heat coming to my cheeks.

"Yeah…"

"Well then it makes sense, the mood swings, morning sickness…?"

"I guess…" I say, biting my lip. "Is it really a good time, though? What with the tour?"

"It's only for one more week and you probably won't even start to show until after," she reassures me.

"But we don't know for sure yet," I clarify.

"Yet," she agrees, "but I hope I'm right. Your children will be so cute!"

I roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>I stare down at the two lines in front of me. Positive. I'm pregnant. I really am. I tuck it into my pocket and seek Jace, whom I find strumming his guitar backstage.<p>

"Jace?" I ask and he stops, turning around to flash me his brilliant smile. "What is it, Cherry?"

"I have news," I announce, taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" he asks, apprehensive. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes, it's more than okay. Jace… I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen. He sweeps me into his arms and spins me around.

"Really? Are you sure? Boy or girl?" he almost squeals. I pull out the stick and show him.

"Do you want to know the gender? Izzy says she's already booked me into the doctors for a scan as soon as we land back in New York."

He bites his lip in contemplation.

"No. We should keep it a surprise."

"Okay then," I agree, kissing him chastely, "A surprise."

* * *

><p>"Hello! Take a seat," the friendly looking midwife says as she greets me and Jace at the clinic. Jace holds my hand even when I'm in the chair.<p>

"I take it this is your first baby?" she asks, her eyes flickering between us. I can see recognition in her eyes.

"Yes," I answer, squeezing Jace's hand. She smiles.

"Now, I'm just going to run a quick scan to check the baby is growing all right," she say, and gestures for me to lift my top up over my now forming baby bump. Her eyes flicker over the scars lining my stomach with surprise and looks up at us.

"Well, I'm afraid this is going to complicate things a bit," she informs us. A platoon of butterflies swarms in my stomach. I knew this would happen. "Was this the product of one incident or many?"

My words catch in my throat.  
>"Many," Jace answers for me, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "It was abuse," he reiterates.<p>

"My father…" I supply. She nods understandingly. "How will this affect the baby?"

"Well, we can't ever be certain. But we will have to monitor to you very carefully, especially around the due date." The nurse says and then turns back to her equipment.

"Well, first things first. This may feel a little cold," she warns me and applies something to my stomach. The fuzzy screen light up with a hazy figure.

"There we are!" she says, "Baby looks to be all good and well."

"That's it?" I ask, looking at the little white fuzz in the screen. It's still an enigma to me to have a little one growing inside of me. Mine and Jace's child.

"That's it." she reassures me, "Would you like to find out the gender?"

"No thank you, we'd like to keep it a surprise," I tell her.

"A surprise it will be then," she smiles. "Now I'll just give you a few prescriptions and book you in for another appointment."

Jace unnecessarily helps me up to stand back up on my feet.

"Oh, and by the way," the nurse calls after us, as we make our way out, "my daughter loves your music!"

* * *

><p>I lie on the sofa, completely chilled out, a bowl of ice cream resting on my baby bump. The ice cream just tastes <em>so<em> good.

"Haven't you had enough ice cream?" Jace questions, coming out of the bathroom. We bought our own modest house a road away from the Lightwoods. We could never bear to be apart from them. They are family and I want each of them to be a part of our children's lives too.

"I'm pregnant. I get cravings," I excuse myself, "and no, there is never enough ice-cream."

He chuckles, flopping down next to me.

"Are you sure all of that is the baby?" he teases, patting my belly. I whack his arm away.

"Yes," I confirm, "I'm pretty sure."

"Honey, I'm home!" Izzy shouts from the hallway, marching into the living room with a heavy book under her arm. She plops herself down in the armchair across from us, opening the massive book in her lap.

"Did you finally buy yourself a dictionary?" Jace asks, an eyebrow raised at Izzy.  
>"Nope! We are going to decide on baby names!" she announces. We both groan.<p>

"We'll decide when it's born!" I tell her, _again. _

"Why not now?"

"It needs meaning and-" I argue.

"Pish posh," she interrupts, "They need a super cute name,"

"How about…Jade, that's a nice name!"

"Yeah," Jace agrees, "It sounds like Jace,"

I whack him on the arm.

"No. We don't need to boost his ego even more,"

"Okay fine…Sophie?"

"No."

"Annie?"

"No."

"Rita."

"These are all girls' names!" Jace protests, "It could be a boy!"

"It's going to be a girl," Izzy says, resolutely.

"How can you be so sure?" he questions.

"I just know," Izzy states.

"You just know?" Jace repeats, incredulously.

"Yes. Now, Lily?"

"No."

"Cassie?"

"No."

"Isabelle?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"Clary, I think the baby's coming!" Jace gasps, his breathing laboured.<p>

"_Deep_ breaths, Jace," I coax him. "_Deep_ breaths,"

"I can feel the head!" He screeches. I run my hands through his hair, fighting the urge to laugh.

"I can see it!" I exclaim. Jace makes a big grunting noise and then he whips out the baby.

"Clary, its a-IT'S A PILLOW!" he yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

I can't help myself and burst out laughing, clutching my sides as the ache. Soon Jace is joining me and the looks of everyone else in the antenatal class just make me laugh even harder.

"Please, I would ask you to be serious," the teacher chides us like we're schoolchildren. Jace giggles like he is one to.

"S-sorry!" I gasp out, but Jace just smirks and leans back with his hands on his head, patting the bump.

"I think I did a very good job," he said smugly. I roll my eyes, knowing no apology would ever grace his lips for our display.

* * *

><p>The room is dark, moonlight seeping through the window as I lie in Jace's arms. I snuggle deeper into him, inhaling his familiar scent. I am utterly content until a sharp pain explodes in my stomach. I grit my teeth until it passes and fades like it was never there. I breathe out and attempt to relax. It's probably nothing. But a few minutes later I feel a rush of pain. I cry out and push away from Jace, hugging my stomach. I start to feel panicky and feverish. It happens again, this time more intense and I almost scream, instead yelling out, waking Jace up.<p>

"Clary? Clary? Are you alright?" he asks. I merely shake my head and grip his arm tightly when it happens again. He looks down at me and his eyes widen.

"Clary, you're bleeding!" he exclaims. I look down and sure enough, there's a pool of blood underneath me. Jace hurries to grab the phone of the nightstand.

"Hello? I need an ambulance. I think my wife is in labour and she's bleeding. It's really bad," he says and then turns back to me, soothing me as I cry out again, the pain spreading through my lower abdomen.

"They'll be here as quick as they can," he reassures me.

"It's too early," I tell him, gasping as it happens again, the pain more intense than anything I've ever felt.

"It'll be alright," Jace tries to calm me, willingly letting me grip onto his hand. The pain is so intense compared to what I've heard about births.

"I-I don't think it's-" I gasp out, "This isn't right."

Jace glances at me, worry lining his face. Blue and red lights reflect off the windows.

"They're here!" Jace exclaims and wraps his arms around my legs to lift me up and carry me down the stairs. He rushes me through the front door and out to the ambulance. They bustle me onto a stretcher and slam the doors shut, Jace clambering in next to me gripping onto my hand. The ambulance speeds off as I cry out again at another explosion of pain.

* * *

><p>"The baby's coming!" The midwife exclaims, an excruciating six hours and a million complications later. They hurry about preparing everything, almost tripping over each other in their haste. I can definitely feel a baby coming all right. I squeeze Jace's hand with a death grip. He doesn't complain.<p>

"Breathe, Clary. Breathe," he advises, going through the motions of those blooming antenatal classes.

"I can see the head!" The midwife announces.

"Well it's about time!" I cry out, gritting my teeth. Suddenly I can hear crying and the midwife brings out the screaming baby. I breathe a sigh of relief but the pain doesn't go away, it even intensifies.

"There's another one!" she exclaims to all our great surprise. I curse. Ten minutes later the midwife brings out the second twin. I smile in great relief as all the pain fades away completely. The other midwife brings me the first child, sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a white towel.

"It's a girl," she tells me as I hold my arms out and cradle the baby, smiling down at it. Jace kisses my forehead and coos at the baby.

The midwife brings out the second baby, once it's cleaned up too, giving it to Jace who accepts it with the most loving look in his eyes.

"It's another girl," she announces and Jace smiles at it, sticking his finger out, which she holds onto with her tiny little hands. I look down at the one in my hands and the one in Jace's.

"Look, Jace," I point out, "I think they're identical."

"I think you're right," he agrees.

"I think your family are here," the midwife announces, averting our attention to where Maryse, Izzy and her newly made husband Simon, Magnus and Alec and even Jace's grandma are gathered. Waving at us.

"Tell them they can come on," Jace says, and as soon as he does, Izzy comes tumbling into the room.

"Can I hold one? Please?" she gushes. I smile and hand her my daughter, who Izzy looks down at, awestruck.

"Look," she exclaims, "she's adorable."

Jace sighs, "Apparently you were right, but we didn't just have a girl - we got two."

"It's because I can predict the future," Izzy says ominously, and passes the baby onto Maryse.

"My second and third grandchild," she whispered, beaming at us. Simon just smiles at the scene and Magnus and Alec look both very uncomfortable.

"Do you want to hold her, Alec?" Jace asks, offering up his daughter. Alec backs away.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" he protests.

"Aw, come on Alec," Magnus chides him, "you never turn down a baby," and takes our daughter himself, splattering glitter onto her tiny face.

"What are you going to name them?" Imogen asks, glancing down at the one in her arms. I look to Jace, who smiles back.

"We don't know just yet, but we're thinking about it," I promise.

* * *

><p>Jace flicks through our photo album as I change both of our daughter's nappies. It was 'my' turn.<p>

"You know that moment when we were camping outside and we saw the Northern Lights and it was the most magical moment I have ever shared with anyone ever?"

"….Yes?" I respond, dumping the soiled nappies in the bin.

"Well, I was thinking we could name one Aurora? Like after that?"

I think about it and smile.

"Yes, I like that. Aurora," I say, picking up the one on the left. Both our daughters had now opened their eyes to show that they had my green eyes, although as Jace pointed out, one of them had a little bit of his gold flecks. This was how we managed to tell them apart.

"Aurora," I name her. She giggles and I laugh. "I think she likes it."

"I was also thinking about middle names…" Jace says, I turn to him.

"What about them?"

"Well…how about Jocelyn and Celine?" he says, his head down and his hand rubbing his neck like he does when he is nervous. I come up to him and lift up his chin to meet my eyes.

"I think it's a very good idea," I comfort him. "I like it."

He smiles shyly.

"You do?" he asks.

"Very much," I confirm and lean up to kiss him, but Aurora wails and protests before lips could meet.

* * *

><p>"Have you thought about second names?" Izzy hounds me, coming into the kitchen unannounced.<p>

"Yes, Jocelyn and Celine," I inform her.

"Cute, but that's a middle name. What about a _second_ name?"

"Okay, fine. What do you suggest?"

"Riviera and Caelyn,"

"Okay…any particular reason?"

"No, I just like the names."

"If I told you no, would you stop suggesting names?"

"Erm…no!"

"If I told you yes?"

"Absolutely!"

"Goldilocks!" I shout up the stairs to my husband.

"What!?" He shouts back.

"Come down here!"

He thuds down the stairs and has to duck into the living room as he has four year old Tyler on his shoulders.

"Isabelle has suggested some second names, not middle names, second names."

"Yes, Riviera and Caelyn,"

"And you are agreeing to this…?"

"Do you like the names?" I ask.

"Well, yeah…" he agrees.

"Then sure, now Izzy you can stop going on about it now," I say and she pouts but leaves the house on the grounds that we'd keep the second names on the birth certificate we had yet to create.

"You know," Jace said, "we still don't have a first name for our other daughter."

"I know!" I groan. Tyler giggles as Jace moves him from side to side. We had officially been granted joint custody over him and so are looking after him until Ella finishes college. Jace valiantly agreed to pay for expenses. We definitely had the money at any rate.

"Do you need names for the liccle baby?" he asks, still with his adorable little lisp. Jace nods.

"Why? Do you have any names?" I ask. He nods.

"Faith!" He exclaims.

"Faith?" I ask.

"Faith," he confirms. "I heard you talking to Daddy about it. You said somethin' about needing faith."

I nod.

"That's a very good suggestion. Thank you, Tyler."

"You're welcome!"

Jace laughs and lifts him up off his shoulders to dangle in the air by his legs.

"What a big boy you're growing into!" He exclaims. Tyler squeals and giggles until Jace sets him down. He runs off immediately.

"I like it," Jace decides. "It has meaning. That conversation he overheard, you said you wouldn't have survived unless you had kept your faith in your sister and yourself. Our daughter could be a reminder of how strong you are."

I nod.

"Okay. I like it, if you like it."

"I like it."

* * *

><p>I hold up the birth certificates, a big grin on my face.<p>

"Faith Riviera Celine Herondale," I read, "and Aurora Caelyn Jocelyn Herondale,"

"They're perfect," Jace says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I relax back into him as he kisses my cheek.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to these people for suggesting the winning names:<strong>_

_**Faith – sarbear4698**_

_**Aurora - imcrazyanditscontagious (you sent me so many!) **_

_**Joceyln and Celine – Doclover, liz399, awkwardllama, XxlittleshadowhunterxX, FlingerRory**_

_**Riviera – Arelia Miles**_

_**Caelyn – heatherfda17**_

_**Love and hugs to EVERYONE who reviewed or gave me suggestions: DeanJoFourTrisPertemis**_

_**SoundlessAngel**_

_**Ratzm**_

_**Issyjane241**_

_**Fanfictionlover12k**_

_**Ally Herondale Fairchild**_

_**Justme**_

_**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5**_

_**Jess's Stories**_

_**Sarahstacksarah**_

_**Rosepetal44**_

_**Tori.B**_

_**Riley207**_

_**Guest – you suggested Olivia, which coincidentally is actually my real name **_

_**daydreamer1998**_

_**TMICRAZYY**_

_**Crazypoptartdude**_

_**So many of your suggestions I almost used! **_


	3. AWARDS

_**Hey so sorry this is so short and I haven't updated in a while. But here is what I found some time to write. Hope you like it **_

"Izzy please!" I beg her, clutching onto the phone.

"No, I already told you I _can't!_" she argued, "I have a meeting with the CEO,"

"What about Simon?"

"At work,"

"Maryse?"

"At the doctors with Max. He broke his toe remember?"

"Gah! Izzy! Please! I am desperate here!"

"What about Jace?"

I look up to where my husband is frantically trying to find his tie.

"He's coming with me to the ceremony. Obviously."

"Okay then, Ella?" she suggests.

"Studying,"

"Magnus?"

"He's already there!"

"Phin?"

"She has too much homework,"

"Okay, okay. Alec's away…Clary…?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're just going to have to take them with you,"

My eyes widen.

"Take them with us!?" I screech. "Are you crazy!?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she coaxes me. I can sense her stubbornness kicking in. "What time are you meant to be there?"

I glance at the clock and gasp.  
>"An hour!"<br>"Go get them ready, it'll be fine. I'm sure they'll love it and the press will have cute stories to print about the family,"

I look to the ceiling in exasperation.

"Okay fine. We'll take them." I say, giving up. Izzy audibly sighs.

"Good luck," she says before hanging up. I disconnect and throw the phone on to the double bed. Jace comes behind me and puts his arms around me, drawing him closer to his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asks, chin resting on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I have bad news I'm afraid," I announce. "We're going to have to take the kids with us,"

Jace groan.

"No-one else can babysit?"

"No, apparently not,"

"This is going to be a nightmare." He says.

"Tell me about it. We're going to lose one of them or they'll do something disastrous,"

"I'm sure they won't…"

"When was the last time Rory hasn't caused mayhem?"

"Eh. Okay," Jace agrees.

"Rory give Tyler back his shoe!" I shout, chasing her around the house. She giggles.

"I'm Faith!" she screeches. I stop and frown. _Wait…_I turn back to where Jace is zipping up our better behaved daughter's coat.

"I mean it Rory!" I yell, turning back to her. "You don't give it back right this minute and you're not coming with us!"

"Okay, okay mum! I'm sorry!" she apologies, cannonballing into me and hugging me tightly. I sigh and pluck the shoe out of her hands before handing it back to Tyler and tying his shoelaces for him.

"Are we going to be on the red carpet?" He asks and I smile as I look up at his blue eyes.

"Yes,"

He looks very excited.

"So you best be on your best behaviour," I warn, fixing his askew little bowtie. I shoot my twins both a warning look. They stick out their tongues in unison, but stop when Jace gives the stern look.

"Are we all ready?" Jace asks, taking Rory's hand.

"Yeah!" They chorus back and I sigh.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say and leave with a kiss on Jace's cheek.

* * *

><p>The flashing lights are blinding and I instinctively clutch Faith and Tyler's hands tighter. Jace steps out the car first and goes round to open the doors for us. I climb out gracefully, tugging the two behind me. The crowd go wild as they see all of us together. I can see the twins almost bursting with excitement as they grin wildly at all the cameras. My life is officially crazy. Jace puts his arm around me and guides me along to the photo opportunity section. We stand together as our happy family, and of course Rory sticks her tongue out at the cameras. I sigh.<p>

"This was such a bad idea," I murmur to Jace, who smiles.

"Nah," he mumbles back. "They love them,"  
>It was true, all the reporters were fawning over the children. My heart went out to Tyler, bouncing up at down on his tiptoes adorably but keeping so well behaved. He was so much like his father.<p>

"So, Cherry Bandit. Hoping for a win this year?" A close reporter asks and I smile at the camera.

"Sure. Although, every single nominee deserves the award."

"Of course," they respond. "I see you have the children?"  
>"Yes," I say and take Faith by the shoulders, "I thought they could come to,"<p>

"You all look so adorable,"

I agree and move on to the next group of reporters, discussing the kids, the tour, Phin, the latest album. Pretty much everything. I suddenly look around and realise the kids are no longer by my side. I panic but sure enough the twins are merely posing shamelessly for the flashing cameras. They were praised with a chorus of 'awes' and 'identical twins, that's so cute!'. Those two will be the death of me.

"And the winner is…Cherry Bandit!" the award giver announce. Jace whoops and I stand up in a daze. This is unreal. I hastily make my way to the stage accept the award.  
>"Thank you!" I say, and prep for the acceptance speech. "Gosh, there are so many people to thank. Of course, there's Magnus Bane." He cheers. "Phin and most obviously my loving husband Jace." The crowd go wild and I finish listing all the people who made this possible. "The road hasn't always been smooth but those people are the reason I am standing here today. I am honoured to accept this award. Thank you," I finish and exit the stage with a massive grin on my face.<p>

"Squee!" Isabelle squeals down the phone, "This is so awesome!"

I agree, my head resting on Jace's shoulder in exhaustion. The kids were all asleep and it was definitely time for bed.

"I know, I know. I never would have thought…"

"You deserve it, girl," Isabelle reassures me.

I smile.

"Thanks,"

"And the kids went down a storm too. You publicity just sky rocketed. Everyone's obsessed with your family,"

"Yay," I mutter.

"It's a good thing,"

"So long as my children don't get stalked,"

"They won't. Anyway, I gotta go Simon's waiting,"  
>"Ew,"<p>

"Not like that!" Izzy scolds me. "We're watching a movie so get your head out the gutter,"

"Have fun,"

"I will," she says and hands up. I drop the phone to the floor lazily and Jace kisses my forehead lovingly.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>"Apparently we got a divorce," Jace informs me, swinging me onto his lap in the armchair. My face was still numb from the cold air outside, I had just been confirming the details with Magnus of our next concert tomorrow night.<p>

"Oh really?" I ask, making myself comfortable. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"Yes and I'm very angry," he says, his face pouting. I smoosh his cheeks together with my hands and ask, "Why did we need one?"

"Apparently there was a massive scandal over Tyler not being your kid,"

I fake gasp.  
>"But Jace! How could you!? I thought all along the blue eyes were mutant!"<p>

Jace laughs.

"I know right! It was a shocker for me too,"

"Well there's only one thing for it," I say.

Jace raises an eyebrow.

"We'll have to get married again," I suggest. "I mean it's going to be really messy with the papers and-" Jace leans forward and cuts me off with his lips, pulling me flush against his chest. He deepens the kiss with a groan and I tug on his hair tighter. I pull back.

"No, wait. I've changed my mind. I don't I can forgive you so easily. I'll need more convincing," I decide. Jace smiles peevishly.

"Convincing is my specialty," he says and attacks me with his lips once more.

* * *

><p>We play the last song with renewed energy, me blasting out the vocals as loud as I can. The crowd goes crazy, jumping around with endless energy they seemed to emit of them and become absorbed by us. Spurring on the song. I soak in the atmosphere and feel the familiar pang when the concert comes to an end.<p>

"Great concert!" Magnus congratulates me back stage. I smile, still exhilarated and make my way out to the meet and greets.

After what felt like years of signing autographs and posing for pictures I am ready to go home. I love the singing and everything, but I have needy kids also. Jace was babysitting and I wanted to get home as quick as possible to see him. I hated being away from him. I'm just passing through the hall, sweeping the stage in case we left anything when I spot someone still there. I jump, staring at the person. It is _late. _By 2:00am everyone should be on their way home.

"Hello?" I tentatively call out. The person stops their pacing and stares at me.

"H-hi," they reply, looking very scared.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concerned. I take a step closer to them and notice it's a teenage boy of about 13. He's dressed in a hoodie and jeans and looks very lost.  
>"I-er-I'm fine," he replies, although I'm pretty sure he's lying.<br>"You sure? Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Its just-well-my sister was meant to take me home and she left and I got lost in the crowd and I don't what to do and I don't want to be here alone," he gabbles out. I can detect the tears and desperation in his voice. I knew what it felt like to be left alone and scared, fretting over what to do next.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask, he looks up with wide eyes.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"I just mean, you can come back stage. Eat something. We'll call your sister,"

His eyes widen.

"I don't think she'll like that and well, you're famous and why are you talking to me and-"

"Come with me, we'll sort this out," I say softly.

If only I had known just what I was sorting out…


End file.
